Just a mere coincidence?
by xMyBlueHeavenx
Summary: This is my very first FanFic! I was a bit hesitant that my story might sound cheesy, But i want to take this story slow. I PROMISE it will get more interesting later on until then Enjoy!  And BTW I don't own anything just this story.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since the kishin had been defeated, everyone had grown up and their bodies fully matured, Black*Star wasn't that much annoying as he was before, and that's how Tsubaki liked it. Kid well.. Not much has changed with him he was still obsessed with symmetrical things, Liz and Patty not much with them either, then Soul who grew a lot taller, his hair was a little longer and he was more attractive and cooler.

DWMA's girls were all over him especially since he was also a death 's gotten use to the girls stalking him around in school and getting invitations to them wanting to be his meister for the day. This made Maka jealous cause she wanted Soul all to herself, even his partner Maka Albrane was attracted to him but she always denied it to her friends, when clearly Tsubaki, Liz and Patty knew it was obvious that she had the hots for Soul. Maka had too grew a bit taller, her hair had grew a lot longer and she had a full developed body. She too was attractive but she didn't care too much because the only thing she wanted was soul's attention.

Everybody was relieved when the bell to their last class had rang, and they were looking forward to enjoying the weekend. They all gathered around deciding on what they should do for the weekend till when Liz yelled out "let's have a girls night out", the girls all agreed until Black*Star abruptly interrupted the girls and yelled out "if you girls are going to have a girls night out then we guys are going to have a guys night out!" Soul butted in mentioning "our night out is going to be cooler than yours." The girls had a puzzled face on the fact that the guys are trying to challenge them on who's going to have a better night out. The girls shrugged off whatever the guys had to say. The all headed for the door and parted ways to get ready for their night out…


	2. Chapter 2

After the group parted ways the girls strolled around Death City to look for clothes that they were going to wear for tonight. Liz never wore the same clothes twice so it was necessary for her to get a new set of clothes for her wardrobe. Maka wasn't that much thrilled to shop around, she didn't see why she had to get an outfit for tonight's night out. She was perfectly fine wearing something in her closet, but Liz refused let the girls wear something that they already owned. Plus Maka's knowledge on fashion was terrible. So Liz picked out this dark red strapless dress with a matching open toed set of high heels for Maka. Liz made Maka try it on, when she was done she came out the dressing room, the girls mouths dropped on how beautiful she looked. Patty was on the shoe rack kicking her legs around while singing so she didn't pay much attention. Tsubaki just blushed and stood quiet. Liz shouted out "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE TAKING MAKA'S VIRIGINITY TONIGHT!" Everyone in the store stood awkwardly silent till Maka yelled out "Maka Chop". She clearly was pissed and embarrassed.

After the girls were done with their shopping the girls decided who's place they should crash at to get ready. Maka suggested they go back to her apartment, plus Blair might be able to give some fashion tips. When the girls walked upstairs and went through the door they were shocked to find 3 boys hanging out in the living room. The girls questioned the boys asking them if they we're going out. Soul replied saying "we just came here to get ready then we're out". All Maka kept saying to herself "coincidence much?." Well whatever we're going to my room to get ready so don't be too loud maka said. Soul was trying to tell maka that they'll try their best to be quiet but Blair was too busy suffocating him with her giant breasts and giving him nosebleeds.

The sun had finally gave in and went to sleep, thus making the moon appear. The girls got ready and walked out of Maka's room, the boys jaw dropped, and of course blood started to run down soul's nose. When Soul saw maka, he was loss for words he couldn't believe incredibly beautiful she was. He lost his train of thought and started to daydream on him taking Maka's beautiful red dress off. The color itself started to make him drool, he gazed at her and wondered if she got this dress in this color just to please his likings. He couldn't take his eyes on how short that dress was and how nicely tight the dress hugged her body making her curves show on the hips. The staring caused his manhood to swell in his pants, then all of sudden Black*Star came out of nowhere and asked Maka when did she developed a nice set of tits. He groped her to figure out her breast size. Then Black*Star said "I'm thinking she's a -" "MAKA CHOP". Then the girls walked out and headed to their usual spot at the club.

**(Okay i hope this chapter was better than the first, Enjoy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm having difficulties starting this chapter, but it's all set out lovely in my head..sigh)**

After walking in the club the girls sat down at the table they usually sit in, they also order their usual drinks. Sipping their drinks feeling a bit buzzed they got on the dance floor. When they we're all tired from dancing they sat back down to have some more drinks, and for some random reason she kept thinking about Soul. The girls noticed that something was bothering Maka and they were going to interrogate her until she finally breaks.

Maka sighed and blushed a little and confessed to the girls that she has feelings for Soul, she was afraid to say that she might even like him a lot. But Liz butted in saying "_yeah no, if you really like him then it's called love, by the way, you liking Soul wasn't that hard to guess anyways, Also you shouldn't look so sad, If you look up and straight ahead I guarantee that you will have a smile on your face." _Maka glanced up on the other side of the club and she noticed three boys having drinks at their table. _Maka yelled her in head asking the same question over and over, "this is just a coincidence right?"_

Maka had been staring at soul for awhile now, until he noticed her, so Soul got up and started to head over to their table. Maka gotten really nervous that she turned her head away pretending to talk to Liz and Tsubaki, Then..all of a sudden she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked back to see Soul standing there looking handsome as usual, Soul asked the nervous girl if she wanted to dance "It's cool for a guy to ask a girl to dance especially someone looking beautiful as you..right?." All Maka could do was blush and say yes. As soon as she got up from the table she stole the girls shots and walked away with soul to the dance floor. Then Liz asked Tsubaki "she just stole our shots. The THREE shots and including the drinks she HAD earlier, think she's headed for a hangover?" Tsubaki just nodded.

_**(Maka and Soul danced, of course Soul had to lead because she can't dance.)**_

The alcohol had finally kicked in for Maka, she couldn't concentrate, her vision blurred and she felt confident for some odd reason, so she thought it'll be a perfect chance to confess her to love for Soul or so she thought…

As soon as she's about to confess her love for Soul a group girls interrupted their dance and stole Soul away from her. Maka felt like a failure because she didn't have a chance to tell him how she really felt, she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and was thrown on the floor for people to just step all over it. Then she felt her eyes water and started to run down her cheeks. And Maka didn't understand this was happening to her she been accepted the fact that Soul was never going to look her way.

However, Soul noticed the hurt in Maka's face and saw her crying. He tried his best to push the girls away to come face to face with his meister until he saw her run out the club. Soul clearly knew he had messed up big time especially with the girl he's always loved and cherished since day one...

**(I don't know I kinda do and don't like it but I'm going to try to finish the story in one shot.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka slamed the locked her room door, she threw herself on the bed to cry. She didn't know why she was feeling like it made her more irritated. After she had stopped crying she heard the apartment door slam wondering who it was she walked towards her door and put her face on it wondering if she can hear anything. All of a sudden she heard the heard the knocks on her door which made her frightened and fell to the ground. She heard a familiar voice that made her tense up. The voice soft deep voice said through the door _"_Maka I know you're in there, please come out so we can talk, I want to know what exactly did I do wrong to hurt you."

Maka gave in and opened her door and walked out of her room and stood face to face with Soul. Soul put his hands on her face to wipe the rest of the tears away then he asked "What's wrong?" Maka closed her eyes and shouted at the top her lungs "_I've always loved you soul, there hasn't been a day where I go without thinking about you, and when I see you with other girls I feel my heartbreaking. My heart is already broken because I accepted the fact that you don't—" __**(Soul interrupts her by kissing her)**_

"_Don't ever say I didn't love you, because I did, do and will love you for the rest of our lives, I was a fool to never tell you, but if being a gentlemen is a cool thing then I'll be a gentlemen. I'll be anything you want me to be but all I ask is for one thing." _Maka looked at soul with a slight confusion until he said "_Maka Albran will you be my girlfriend now and forever?" _Maka blushed but she replied with a stuttering **Yes.** They stared at each other warmly for a moment, then Soul placed his hand on Maka's cheek, stroked it with his thumb and leaned forward. Their lips locked, and on both of their ends fireworks exploded in their chests.

**Two months later…**

Everyone in death city knew that Maka and Soul we're officially together, Spirit was upset about it but Maka didn't care what her father had to say. Today was her and Soul's two months anniversary so she thought it was about time they both did it for the very time, She went straight back home after school was done to get ready for tonight. Maka cleaned and made dinner for her and soul. When soul came back home from playing basketball with everyone else Maka forced him to shower quickly so their dinner didn't get cold. After soul finished showering they both sat at the table to eat their curry. Maka was trying to find a way to break the silence but at the same time she didn't want to be too blunt and simply ask "Hey Soul do you want to have sex with me" she though it be weird to say something like that. _"Screw it; you only live once, if I don't say it now I'll lose my chance"_

Hey Soul maka said nervously he looked up wondering what she was going to say. _"Do you want to do it tonight?"_ Maka asked causing soul to choke on his food. And soul asked her where did this come from, who put you up to this, are you serious and right now at this very moment? "Well we've been dating for two months now so I thought we take things to the next level but it's okay if you don't want to" Maka suggested.

Soul walked over to maka and picked her head up he told her in a sweet low voice "it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, but if you insist I will gladly fulfill your needs.."


End file.
